Naraku's Christmas
by Yoshomaru55
Summary: What will happen if Naraku gets claws on his Christmas present? Kagome went missing, according to Inuyasha. Is there a coincidence here? You'll have to read to find out!


**I would not want to own Naraku. Rumiko Takahashi owns every one of the Inuyasha characters. I don't know how she can put up with all of them. Sheesh, that would be alot of work. Anyway this is my Christmas story this year to you. Please R&R it. I want to know what you think.**

* * *

Naraku's Christmas

Naraku's POV

"What are you planning, Naraku?" Kanna asked while she helped Kagura decorated the Christmas tree they put up yesterday.

"Tomorrow, I want you both to bring me the young miko." I answered while speaking out my thoughts. "You should have no trouble with Inuyasha in the night. He will be human so that will eliminate his sense of smell as well as his use of his claws and sword."

"As you with, my Lord." said Kagura as she put the top ornament on top.

Kagome's POV

Inuyasha is certain we killed Naraku a few months ago. I can't tell if he's alive or not since we've completed the Shikon Jewel.

"Inuyasha," I said, "What do you want to do with the Jewel?"

"To be honest, we could use it as and ornament this Christmas." he answered. He had a smirk on his face that told me to come stand next to him and I couldn't resist his pleading eyes. "Where do you think it should go on the tree?"

I thought for a moment and answered, "Near the top at least."

"That's an excellent place." he complimented.

Inuyasha's POV

Kagome always make the right decisions when it comes to decorating anything. I'm terrible at that.

Anyway, I can finally relax now with Naraku dead. My life can go on without that bastard.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome pulled me out of my thoughts.

What am I supposed to tell her? She'll think something is up if I say that it's nothing. "Oh, I'm just glad that you're here and that Naraku is no longer alive."

Kagura's POV

I honestly don't know why he wants Kagome. Maybe Naraku wants her because he loves Kikyo's soul. Part of her soul is in Kagome, after all. He really needs to get a real life.

Tonight is the night of the new moon, and I have orders to kidnap Kagome. I guess she would be like a present to Naraku from me. I'll wait till everyone fall asleep.

Inuyasha's POV

Damn. It's the new moon tonight. How am I going to protect Kagome? Sango and Miroku are on vacation in the demon slayer village that is south from Kaede's village. Shippo went to a kitsune village for Christmas. The Bone- Eater's well is only a few yards away from the hut that I made for Kagoem and I.

"Kagome," I began, pulling her out of her thoughts. "What do you think we should do tonight, with me being human and all?"

"Hmm…" she responded. "I think we should take shifts very two hours until the sun rises, if it makes you feel more comfortable. If someone decides to attack us, I'll wake you up."

That's just it, what if Kagome is attacked while I'm sleeping. My ears are not as sharp compared to when I'm a half demon on a normal night.

Naraku's POV

My daughters have better done their job well; otherwise I will kill them both.

"My Lord," a demoness informed as she walked into the room, "Kanna and Kagura have come with a beautiful young woman. She seems to be filled with confusion and anger."

Kagura and Kanna were carrying Kagome into my room. "We have completed our quest, Lord Naraku." Kanna said. They put Kagome to her feet, but still had a firm hold on each of her shoulders.

She's a feisty one. Kagome will be fun to play with. I gripped her arms while my daughters let go of her. "Let us be." I commanded them and they obeyed me like usual. I don't care what they do when I don't need them. My Christmas present smelled wonderfully delicious, especially her fear.

Kagome's POV

What does he want from me? I kept on screaming, "Let me go!" until he tied some sort of fabric around my mouth.

Why does he have that look in is eyes? It's like that I can read them and I don't like what I'm reading. I hope Inuyasha can find me! I need him here to protect me. My arrows are not here and Naraku has me pinned in the back corner of the room, I imagine it's his room.

He pulled me from the wall and pushes me onto his bed, shackling my wrists to the corners of the head board. My body was shaking as he clawed off my clothes, and caressed my naked body. I know Inuyasha would not allow this if he was here, but he's not! What is taking so long?!

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as Naraku liked my breasts at their peeks.

Naraku's POV

After I rubbed my tongue on the nipples on her breasts, I undressed myself. I love it when she tries to squirm free even though it's useless.

The sound of Kagome screaming only makes me want to do more to her. It's like she's begging for it. I harvested her juices from below with my fingers and their smell and taste were delicately sweet like chocolate. But the more she screamed for Inuyasha to come and save her, the more I had to break her.

"Inuyasha doesn't love you, wench." I decided to play with her emotions while my hips thrusted back and forth.

"Liar! Get out of me!" Kagome yelled, her voice cracking from so much screaming. "Inuyasha will save me, you bastard!"

"He loves that Kikyo woman more than you. He's probably with her right now and making her his mate." I said. "Besides, you're my mate now." I marked her neck as mine with my teeth and licked away the blood so it would heal faster.

Kagome didn't say anything after what I had just said, so I believe I finally broken her completely. She had tears coming from her eyes and she was blubbering instead of screaming.

Kagome's POV

After Naraku said that, all of my hope was taken away from me. Inuyasha doesn't love me enough to rescue me, that is what I realized once the sun came up. Kikyo probably found Inuyasha and most likely took him as her mate.

I've been here too long and Naraku took me. Inuyasha still hasn't shown up. When I needed him the most, he wasn't here for me. Inuyasha would have been here by now if he loved me like crazy. It's hopeless. I should forget about him and move on. Maybe Sesshomaru would understand my position if I see him again. I can tell him everything about what had happened.

Inuyasha's POV

"Kagome!" I yelled as I woke up. The sun was up and she was no where to be found. I couldn't even smell her scent around the hut. The only scent I smelled was a wolf coming close.

"Yo, mutt," Koga said as I glared at him, "where's Kagome?"

"I was about to ask you the same question, wolf." I said. "No need for a surprise attack, Sesshomaru. Come down from the trees."

"I was trying to confirm the rumors that I heard this morning." Sesshomaru said as I gained interest on what he was about to say. "Kagura told me that she was forced to kidnap Kagome for Naraku for some reason."

"What?!" Koga was steaming through his ears. "You let that bastard take my woman, mutt!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Could Kagome still be alive? I hope she's aright. If she was dead or hurt, I'd kill myself to be with her spirit forever.

Sesshomaru's POV

I left the two idiots bickering at each other. It took them about ten minutes that I went ahead in search of Naraku's castle. Kagura told me exactly where it was, so I was leading Inuyasha and Koga when they finally caught up to me. I know Naraku left the castle this morning, by what Kagura informed me, and he won't be back until next week.

"What's up with leaving us behind like that?" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Aren't you in hurry to find Miss Kagome, brother?" I reminded him. He can get on my nerves sometimes. Koga is more annoying with that ego he has. It's twice as large as Inuyasha's/

We arrived at the castle within ten hours. "Inuyasha, Koga, wait for my signal to come in and stay behind me."

"Alright." Koga and Inuyasha said.

I went in the castle and found Kagome naked and shackled to the bed. She blushed at me as I unshackled her and covered her with blankets. Kagome pulled me into a bear hug and told me what happened. Honestly, I felt sorry for her. I figured it out before she told me with that mating mark on her neck.

She showed me all the cuts and bite marks she had. Inuyasha would freak out if he saw those on Miss Kagome. She wanted me to heal them, especially the mating bite mark. I healed everything no problem. I had to lick off the blood that was on her and bite the mating mark and I healed that to where it was completely invisible. Miss Kagome asked about Inuyasha and I told her to talk to him, so I whistled my signal for Inuyasha and Koga to come in.

Inuyasha ran toward Miss Kagome and gave her a hug. "Did you go see Kikyo last night, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as I could tell she still had a hint of fear in her voice. "Did you mate with her?"

My brother looked worried. "Hell no, Kagome. What gave you that idea?"

"Naraku said it was a likely possibility that you loved Kikyo more than me." Kagome answered with sad eyes.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said, explaining how much she meant to him. "I would blame myself if you got hurt and if you died, I would kill myself to be with your spirit. I need you. I can't live without you."

We all left the castle. Koga went back to what was left of his wolf tribe. Inuyasha and Kagome left toward their hut in Inuyasha Forest, and I went back to my castle to Rin and Jaken.


End file.
